Stranded: Separated
by Bellykid5
Summary: None of the agents expected a ship they had been sailing on for days, suddenly turn haunted after the two villains were finally off of it. And they definitely didn't expect that same ship to be haunted, nor did they expect their supposed "rescuer" to abandon them after a few days. Now one thing they'd NEVER expect to come true will come true. Getting separated.
1. Rookie

_**Well this is the day that all of you have been waiting for. The day I post the first chapter of Stranded: Separated. Now as usual, the extras aren't going to be in it until they answer the question at the end of the chapter. So, for now it'll start off with our usual squad. But I'll be doing this story alongside Famous Advice so don't stop asking questions on it. I'm really excited to start my first trilogy. I apologize for the delay; I just survived my first week of school. Now it's time to survive my first week in writing after being on mute for a while with Stranded.**_

* * *

The S.S. Fishy had sunken deep into the big blue ocean. The sun was behind the clouds as the sky turned a greyish color, an obvious sign of rain. It didn't seem like there was much activity going on in the ocean. But a familiar noise had sounded from below the water. It sounded like a whimper, a similar whimper to one that a hungry puffle would make. But this was no puffle. It was Rookie.

Rookie's propeller hat could be seen floating above the surface of the ocean. And as we all know, if there's a propeller hat anywhere, Rookie can't be too far behind. From a distance, a green penguin was swimming desperately to reach his propeller hat.

"I'm… coming…. Hat!" he panted. "Just….hold….on!"

Rookie swam faster until he finally reached his propeller hat. A small smile had appeared on his beak as the relieved penguin put the hat on his head.

"I'm so glad I finally found you." He said floating alone in the water.

He looked around and then realized something. "But we're still all alone, hat."

He sighed and looked around. There was nothing around Rookie except a vast ocean with a dull gray color to it as the sky darkened more.

"All alone." Rookie took off his hat and clutched it as he cried softly in the silence.

"I-I don't want to be alone." He sniffed. "I want to be with all my friends and all the agents and I want to be back on Club Penguin."

Rookie put his propeller hat back on and wiped his tears. He floated in the water and wondered. "What would the agents do?"

Time went by and soon the sky darkened to the point of small raindrops falling from the sky. Rookie was soon awakened from his thoughts as thunder began to rumble and the lightning bruised the sky in fascinating ways.

"Well, I don't think that I should be here any longer." Rookie said as he stopped pondering about what he should do. He made sure his propeller hat was on tight enough and he began swimming. After swimming a fair amount of miles, he stopped.

"Wait a minute, which way should I go?" he asked himself out loud. His question was soon answered when he looked to the right and saw a massive wave that at Rookie's height looked like it could reach the sky, or even space! Rookie began swimming away as fast as he could repeating the "Pokémon" theme song in his head as he swam, breathing in deep with every stroke. (Sorry, I was singing the theme song when I wrote this.)

The wave looked as if it was chasing Rookie. "Could this be the ghost again?" Rookie wondered as he began stroking harder and swimming faster. Soon Rookie's flippers gave out and he couldn't go any further. The massive wave caught up with Rookie and consumed him, carrying him farther and farther away from the sunken agents and the sunken ship. Rookie was knocked out cold. As he was unconscious he began to have a flashback.

(This part is in italics because it's a flashback.)

* * *

_A young green penguin was waddling on the streets of "Chill Town". It was quiet as usual and not many penguins were out there. The little young green penguin was the only one on the street. It was night, which is a dangerous time to be outside, especially if you're a resident of "Chill Town". An old rumor had circulated not too long ago saying that penguins would mysteriously disappear because a strange force had taken them somewhere unknown. Most penguins would search for the mysterious force, but none had ever returned. That's exactly what this penguin was doing, he was going to find the mysterious force and put an end to the rumors. He soon came to the side of the town that was avoided because of the rumors. He took one step and froze when he felt a flipper on his shoulder. His heart began to race and sweat began to pour from his forehead. He slowly turned around and found his brother standing behind him._

"_Rookie? What are you doing? You know it's dangerous to be out here at this time." His brother stated._

"_Exper, I was just…"_

"_Do you know what could've happened if you had taken one more step?!" he shouted_

_Rookie stuttered. "I-I'm sorry…"_

"_You're just lucky that I was here." Exper grabbed Rookie's flipper. "Now come on!"_

_Exper dragged Rookie back to their igloo. (By the way, if any of you had read the story, "From Rookie to Exper" then you'll know where I got the name from. I forgot who wrote it, but I love the story and I just wanted to give credit to Jasper Lance, I think. I hope you're not upset that I put Exper in the story, Jasper.) "You'd better hope that dad doesn't find out or you'll be in big trouble!"_

_Exper and Rookie both arrived back at their igloo where their father was standing. He looked very angry and looked as if he hadn't gotten any sleep in a while._

"_Where were you two? Don't you realize what time of day it is?" he snapped._

"_Forgive me, father. I had to go fetch Rookie; he was headed towards the 'Forbidden Place'." Exper said emphasizing the word "Forbidden Place"._

_Their father turned towards Rookie. "Is this true, Rookie?"_

_Rookie nodded sadly. "I-I'm sorry father."_

_Rookie's father filled up with rage and struck him in the back of the head. Rookie looked up at him with tears spilling out of his eyes._

"_Don't ever do that again!" he said waddling away. His brother Exper came by his side and put his flipper on his brother's shoulder._

_He leaned in closely and whispered in his ear. "Just be lucky that he did something, or else I would've done something a lot worse!" his brother said as he pushed him to the floor and waddled off._

_Rookie sat there crying as he picked up his propeller hat and put it on his head. After crying for a while, he collected himself and stood up. _

"_I'm going to the forbidden place." He said to himself as he packed his things and snuck out of the house._

_Before going too far he turned back to make sure his father and his brother were asleep before setting off. His father was sleeping on the side that his mom used to sleep on and his brother was sleeping next to him. Rookie thought about his mom for a short amount of time. He remembers how she and his dad were always happy and treated him and his brother with lots of love. When the rumors started he remembers how she was going to prove the rumors wrong and come back with them, that was 4 weeks ago and she never came back. He soon shook himself off the thought before becoming too emotional. _

_He waddled out the door and came to the Forbidden Place and then remembering how his brother pulled him back. He waddled directly into the Forbidden Place and kept waddling. After going a fair distance he began hearing his name being called. He panicked and began running; he soon heard his name even louder and faster. _

"_LEAVE ME ALONE!" he shouted as he ran before tripping on a branch. He saw a shadowy figure approach him. When it got closer he covered his face._

"_Rookie!" said the shadow._

_Rookie looked up and saw Exper. He then stood up and glared at his brother. _

"_Let's go." Exper said grabbing onto his flipper._

_Rookie gathered up enough courage to tug away from his brother. He snatched his flipper back and ran further into the Forbidden Place._

"_Rookie! Get back here!" Exper called. _

_Rookie ignored his calls and continued running. Exper followed. Soon, the two brothers found themselves in Club Penguin. Exper looked over at Rookie with anger in his eyes. Rookie looked at his brother with fear in his eyes. Exper lifted up his flippers to strangle Rookie but Rookie ran away before he could finish lifting them. Exper chased after him once again. At that moment, he ended up tripping on a tree branch and felt a sharp pain in his foot. He immediately knew that it was broken. He couldn't hear or see Exper anymore so he thought that he'd give up the chase. But that's when in the distance he saw Exper approaching him sinisterly. He struggled to stand but cried out as pain was sent through his foot._

"_Exper NO!" he shouted. As Exper came closer, a penguin came out of the sky and pushed Exper away from Rookie, the penguin then approached Rookie._

"_NO! Don't hurt me!" Rookie said covering his eyes and quivering._

_The penguin knelt down to Rookie's height and extended his flipper out to him. "My name is Jet Pack Guy, do you need help?" the penguin asked._

_Rookie nodded slowly as he got help from the penguin._

_(Flashback over)_

* * *

Rookie snapped his eyes open and found himself on the shore of a strange island.

"It was a dream." He said to himself. "I'm alone again." He said crying into his flippers.

* * *

_**That's the end of the first chapter. In each chapter I'll be showing each character's point of view. So just make sure you tell me who you want to see next. I hope you enjoy the story so far. And I hope you remember the cliff.**_


	2. Jet Pack Guy

_**I'm really mad right now, because yesterday I just typed the next chapter of Stranded: Separated and I was almost done too! Then all of a sudden, I get a power outage for over an hour, when the power cut back on, I turned on the computer and tried to recover my chapter but it's permanently gone forever! I worked so hard on it and I was almost finished! I was so upset at my computer that I just gave up and decided to finish it in the morning. So that's what I'm doing, retyping the chapter. I'll try to remember everything that I had put in the chapter, and perhaps I'll make it better than my last copy. Does anyone have any idea how to restore a copy that wasn't saved? I'm just going to leave you on a cliff because I lost the rope.**_

* * *

On the horizon of the clear, blue ocean, nothing could be seen except for the faint outline of a penguin. A red penguin, to be exact, which goes by the name of Jet Pack Guy. Jet Pack Guy looked as if he was trying to reach something, because he was swimming as if he was trying to win a race. Not too far from where he was swimming, there was an object floating nearby. It had a metallic surface that shone in the bright sunlight. It was a jet pack, Jet Pack Guy's jet pack to be exact, he was swimming very quickly so he could get to it before a breeze or some sort of wave could come and wash it away.

"Finally." Jet Pack Guy said as he reached for his jet pack and strapped it onto his shoulders. "Now I can fly away and look for help." He said as he cut his jet pack on. But there was a problem. "Shoot, the engine is flooded; I'll just have to get Gary to fix it when I find him. _If_ I find him, I mean." He then just put his head back and began looking at the sky, daydreaming about where the other agents could be. "I wonder if Rookie's okay." He thought to himself as he flashed back to the day when he first met Rookie.

* * *

_(This part is in italics because it's a flashback, don't worry the flashback on his life will be coming towards the end of the chapter.)_

_Jet Pack Guy had just gotten off of his shift at the EPF, he really wasn't in the mood for anything at this time of day and he was waddling home to his igloo to be alone. He was about to teleport when, out of the corner of his eye, he saw a small green penguin on the ground. He looked hurt._

_In front of the little green penguin was an older penguin that was much bigger and stronger looking than he did. Jet Pack Guy waddled over to where the penguins were as soon as he saw the bigger one put his flipper up to strangle the smaller one._

"_Exper NO!" Jet Pack Guy heard the little penguin yell. That outburst filled Jet Pack Guy with adrenaline and he immediately pushed the older penguin out of the way. He looked down at the younger penguin and saw that his eyes were still covered._

"_No! D-don't hurt me!" The younger penguin said still covering his eyes and quivering. _

_Jet Pack Guy took a closer look at the penguin and saw that he was no bigger than himself. And looked like he'd be able to only reach the height of Jet Pack Guy's shoulders. Jet Pack Guy extended his flipper out to the little penguin and the little penguin uncovered his face and made direct eye contact with Jet Pack Guy. He was still quivering, but it wasn't very noticeable._

"_My name is Jet Pack Guy," he said with his flipper still extended, "do you need help?"_

_The little penguin nodded and put out his flipper so he could let Jet Pack Guy help him stand up. He lifted his good foot first before clinging on to Jet Pack Guy for support. With Jet Pack Guy's help, they both waddled to Jet Pack Guy's igloo._

_The little penguin didn't talk very much, which was good for Jet Pack Guy because he really didn't' have much to say. When they got to his igloo, Jet Pack Guy began wrapping the penguin's foot with gauze. The penguin stayed silent the whole time. After half an hour of tending to the penguin's wound, Jet Pack Guy then broke the silence._

"_So, I don't think I caught your name." he said as he put the gauze back in his cabinet._

"_Caught my name? How do you catch a name?" The little penguin asked._

_Jet pack Guy shook his head. "No, I meant, what is your name?" _

_The penguin thought for a bit. "Rookie," he said, "my name is Rookie."_

_Jet Pack Guy turned around to face Rookie. "Rookie, huh? Interesting…"_

* * *

(Flashback over)

Jet Pack Guy shook his head to wake himself up from his daze. He looked around and saw that he was still in the same place in the ocean since he began daydreaming.

"Well, there's no use in waiting here for anything to happen, I'm going to get moving." He said as he began swimming even further.

After swimming for what seemed like ages, he had another idea. He took off his jet pack and set it in the water. Immediately after doing that, the jet pack began to float. "Now I'll need something to help me stand on it so I don't fall off." he said to himself. Then he had another idea. He unbuttoned his tux and took it off and placed it on his jet pack. Underneath his tuxedo he had on a T-shirt with a few toned abs sticking out of it was well. (*closes ears for fangirl scream*)

"Lucky for me this water isn't too cold." He said to himself as he put his flippers on his jet pack and propped himself up. He stood up on top of his jet pack and began looking around for any sign of land. He didn't see anything so he bent down and used his flippers to row as he looked up every few seconds in search of land. About an hour had gone by of searching and rowing and he still didn't find anything. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a mysterious object comes down and hit Jet Pack Guy on the head. He was knocked out cold and began flashing back to his childhood. (Belle threw the object)

* * *

_(Jet Pack Guy's time for a flashback.)_

_A small penguin at the age of 8 was waddling out of the school house. It was obvious that he wasn't in the best of moods._

"_Smell you later 'Jet Pack Loser'!" shouted a penguin from behind the 8 year old._

_Jet Pack Guy always hated going to school as a kid, he was always bullied everyday by the same penguins. He turned around and glared at the boy who called him that name._

"_You heard me! I called you 'Jet Pack Loser'. Are you deaf or something?" The older penguin taunted once more._

_Jet Pack Guy never cried at school and he never showed his emotions outside of his home because he didn't want to be teased even more. Though today was the worst of days, he had things thrown at him, he was stuffed into a teacher locker after every class, and his teachers didn't do anything or even help him deal with it. As he waddled away faster from the boy a few tears could be seen escaping his eye._

"_Aw, is 'Jet Pack Baby' crying now? You probably want your mommy don't you?" taunted the older boy. "Well too bad, she's dead now isn't she? She probably died because she no longer wanted to live with you." The boy said pushing Jet Pack Guy._

_Jet Pack Guy's mom's death was the saddest moment of his life, because his mom always protected him whenever his father would come home and beat him for reasons unknown. The cause of her death was never discovered but when it happened he was devastated. The bullies found out after his Jet Pack Guy's teacher forced him to explain why he was late to school._

_Jet Pack Guy dusted himself off and stood up again, waddling away from the bullies._

"_Hey! I'm not done with you yet!" said the boy catching up to Jet Pack Guy and pushing him into a tree._

_Leaves fell out of the tree and onto Jet Pack Guy's head. He looked up and could see the boy and his penguin group approaching him. He could barely get up so he stayed down and watched as his penguin posse approached him. The boys stood him up and each took turns kicking him in the stomach when they were done they threw Jet Pack Guy onto the ground and laughed as they watched him throw up. They all gave him a few more slaps to the face and after 10 more minutes of physical assault they waddled away from him, leaving him all bruised up and beaten. _

_As night fell, he found himself waddling home from school alone. When he waddled through the front door his father was furious with him._

"_Where were you?! Why are you home so late? I was about to call the police! Did you get into a fight again?!" his father just kept shouting more and more._

"_I-I'm s-sorry….I was beat up again…" he stuttered as tears escaped from his eyes._

"_I HATE YOU! IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU, YOUR MOM WOULD STILL BE ALIVE!" he said taking Jet Pack Guy and throwing him into his room. Lucky for Jet Pack Guy that's all his father did that night, he didn't beat him like he does any other day. _

_Jet Pack Guy was sick of being beaten and abused every day. He wanted to leave but he had nowhere to go. He pondered this all night until he was awoken by his father's screaming again._

"_GUY! GET IN HERE NOW!" he shouted_

_Jet Pack Guy rubbed his tired eyes and waddled into the living room from where his dad was calling him. He was holding a jet pack in his flippers._

"_What is this? I told you never to take your jet pack to school! I'm so sick of you!" his father was interrupted by a knock at the door. It was his dad's friends. "I'm going out, but when I get back you will be in so much trouble!" He said slamming the door as he left._

_At that moment, Jet Pack Guy knew that he had to leave. A giant ship was docked at the beach and that's where he was going to go, he waddled all the way to the beach and stowed away on the ship. He used his jet pack as a pillow as he fell asleep in one of the boxes on board. Suddenly the ship took a sharp turn and the box with Jet Pack Guy in it was thrown overboard. _

_When it landed, it just floated for a while until one day a dark blue penguin was learning how to fish and he had caught onto the box with his fishing rod. He reeled in what he had caught and discovered that the box had a small penguin in it. Jet Pack Guy began to cry as the blue penguin picked him up._

"_Shh, it's ok; I'm not going to hurt you." The older penguin said noticing the penguin's bruises and scars. "My name is Gary the Gadget Guy, but you can call me G."_

"_I-I'm J-Jet Pack G-Guy…" he stuttered_

"_Nice to meet you." Gary said as he took care of Jet Pack Guy until he was the age of 10. That's when he learned to find his own way around the island of Club Penguin. Though his attitude changed more, he began smiling less and less and he was always strict no matter what, just to avoid getting beaten and bullied again._

* * *

(Flashback over)

Jet Pack Guy sat up and rubbed his head. He groaned. "Ow, what hit me?" he looked around and saw that he was on an island instead of the ocean. "And where am I?"

* * *

_**That's the end of this chapter. It's longer than the copy I had written before that was lost. I'm just glad I finished this. You know the drill; just tell me which penguin life you want to see next. **_


	3. Gary

_**Hey everyone, a little late on the update, I've mostly just been lazy and had a small bit of writers block. But that's over with and I'm ready to write this chapter. You guys seem to like being on that cliff, so I'll leave you up there! How's that? Great! **_

_**Cuddles140: I knew you'd lose that rope! And yes, I'm glad you remembered that in a previous story I mentioned Jet having a bad childhood.**_

_**Katie07111: Thanks for the rope! What do I need it for? Ah, forget it! *throws it off cliff* Yes they are connected.**_

_**Lolumroller: I HATE when that happens!**_

_**Brittney9100: No, I never hold a grudge! *hides knife***_

_**Zanerexn41: Oops, sorry about that. If you don't like it then maybe I'll put something a bit less depressing. No promises.**_

_**Goody50: Watch your language!**_

* * *

Out in the distance, not too far from that tropical island, there was a white cloth just floating along. If you look closely enough, you can see that the white cloth isn't just a white cloth, it's a lab coat. Gary's lab coat to be exact. Not too far from the lab coat, you can see a dark blue penguin floating on a piece of metal.

"This titanium alloy is perfect for me to float on." Gary said to himself. "If only I knew how to swim though."

Gary began looking around for any land or anything to aid him while he's alone at sea.

"Hm, nothing in sight, it seems that I'm in quite the predicament. I have the faintest idea of how to get back to Club Penguin, let alone another island." Gary said to himself as a cold gust of air hit him. "My, my, it is very cold. Where is my lab coat?" Gary began looking around for his lab coat. (Shirtless Gary! Eeeeee!) He spotted it about a mile away from where he was standing. "However will I be able to reach that!?" He sighed as he stared at his lab coat.

Gary got an idea. "I got it!" He took out his "Oar 3000". "This 'Oar 3000' will help me reach objects as far as 100 miles! Most excellent, if I do say so myself!" Gary congratulated himself for a short while before using his new gadget. He pressed the button on the side of the 'Oar 3000' and the long metal arm began extending until it touched his lab coat. "Got it!" Gary pressed the button once again and the arm retracted, sending back the lab coat. "Thank you 'Oar 3000'!" he said to the invention as he put his lab coat back on. He shivered as he slid it onto his flippers.

"I say," he said blowing on his flippers, "is it colder than I last remember?"

He looked around again before laying down on the metal. "Maybe getting just a few minutes of sleep could energize and refresh me. I wonder how Agent Jet Pack Guy is doing."

* * *

_(Gary flashback time!)_

"_Come on, Gary!" said a voice that sounded quite a distance from the other penguin._

"_Could you please slow down? I'm not as fast as I used to be!" said a dark blue penguin wearing a white lab coat and a tie._

"_Why did you wear that?" asked his penguin friend pointing to his lab coat._

"_I always wear this. What's wrong with it?" The dark blue penguin asked._

"_Sprocket, you've got to actually look like you're going to have fun. Not make something explode!"_

"_Would you please stop calling me 'Sprocket'? My name is Gary." Gary said_

"_Well, I like to call you Sprocket because you're all high tech and whatnot." Said his friend_

"_Well I at least need a nickname for you!" Gary said back._

_His friend thought for a while. "Think back to one of our best adventures!"_

_Gary thought back to when he climbed the Tallest Mountain while there was a blizzard, it's the reason he decided not to become a field agent. (This is a reference to another story that I believe was removed a while back, I forgot the name and the author but I do remember that part in the story, I just forgot the partner's name.)_

"_Peak!" He said suddenly._

"_Peak?"_

"_Indeed, one of my favorite adventures was us climbing the Tallest Mountain, therefore Peak." Gary said._

"_I like it, Sprocket. Now let's go!" he said_

"_Wait a minute, where are we going?" Gary asked_

"_You'll see!" shouted Peak as he ran further._

_The two best friends arrived at the beach where you could see a lot of happy, yellow fish leaping out of the water and landing back down with a splash. Gary watched in fascination._

"_Sprocket! What are you looking at?" Peak asked_

"_Look at how the angle of this fish is leaping! It is a perfect obtuse angle every time. Yes, sir that is a true talent right there!" Gary said marveled at the leaping._

_Peak rolled his eyes. "SPROCKET!"_

_Gary jumped. "Gah!"_

"_Get the seawater out of your eyes so we can begin!" Peak said handing Gary a fishing rod. "We're going fishing!"_

"_Fishing?" Gary asked. "Whatever for?"_

"_To get you outside more! You're always in your lab and it's like I never see you anymore. We needed some time together for once!" Peak said to Gary._

_Gary looked at the fishing rod then took it. "Well, I suppose catching a few fish could be a good way of spending time together."_

"_That's the spirit….sorta… we'll work on that some other time. Now let's get fishing!" Peak said casting his rod into the water and Gary followed._

_Hours went by and no fish came biting or tugging on the line at all._

"_Well this is a fine waste of time." Peak said standing up. "I'll be right back."_

"_Wherever could you go at a time like this?" Gary asked_

"_I'm going to go find someone to help us fish! We're terrible!" Peak said running off in the opposite direction._

_Gary sat there shaking his head as he suddenly felt a tug on his line. He looked at his rod and realized that he didn't catch a fish, he caught a box!_

"_What is this?" he asked as he picked up the box and looked inside._

_Inside the box was a little penguin that looked about the age of 8, as he picked up the little penguin, he began to cry._

"_Shh, it's ok; I'm not going to hurt you." He said rocking the penguin. "My name is Gary the Gadget Guy."_

"_I-I'm J-Jet Pack G-Guy." He stuttered._

"_Nice to meet you." Gary said as he waddled back to his igloo with the penguin._

_Peak called out to Gary. "Sprocket! Where are you going!?"_

_Gary turned around. "Something came up, I have to go!" Gary continued to waddle until he reached his igloo. He placed the little 8 year old on his bed and swore to always look out for him no matter what._

* * *

(End of flashback)

Gary opened his eyes and began looking around. "Oh my, how long was I asleep?"

"I do indeed miss my good friend, Peak. I do wonder how he turned out." Gary said as he began using his flippers to row.

He occasionally looked back up to see if there was any land anywhere to be found. "Now, it would be a lot easier if I could invent a 'Findland 3000'…" Gary was knocked out cold after being forced into the water by an unknown source. (Darnit, Belle!)

* * *

_(Time for Gary's life, this one I had the most trouble with)_

_A small, dark blue, three-year old penguin was sitting in his crib all alone. He may look small, but he had a massive IQ and an enormous cranium capacity. As well as a fair amount of brothers and sisters. His parents were very supportive but sometimes didn't know what to do with him when he seemed way too advanced for his age. His brother, Link, waddled into the room and picked up a tiny ball. (No, not Link from The Legend of Zelda)_

"_Hey Gary, try to catch this!" he said throwing the ball at him. The ball hit Gary in the glasses and his glasses fell off._

_Link laughed. "You're so slow! How are you that advanced but still can't catch a simple ball?!" He waddled out of the room still laughing._

_Gary didn't talk much as a toddler; he often answered questions by spelling them out on blocks, which were his favorite toys. His parents decided to send him to preschool early hoping that he'd be a bit more social in preschool. Unfortunately, he was picked on for his small size but big brain. When he got home, he was often put into a state of depression so he'd waddle to his room and begin playing with his blocks or asking one of his brothers and sisters to give him math problems and equations to figure out. Finally Gary was able to go to elementary school at the age of 3 after skipping preschool. He ended up going to middle school by the time he was 8 and that's when he began inventing. His first invention was his coffee machine which he carried around with him all the time. _

_Today, Gary waddled out of his math classroom with his coffee machine in his flippers. A group of boys waddled over to him as he opened his locker. _

"_Hey look, it's Scary Gary." Said one of the boys_

_Gary ignored the boys like he usually did and closed his locker, one of the boys stood in front of him, blocking his path. Gary began getting nervous, he hated crowds._

"_Hey Scary Gary, what's the square root of 2,456?" asked the other boy._

"_W-Well, I'm sure the answer to that is…."_

"_Wrong!" The boy interrupted. "The answer is behind you!"_

"_What?" Gary asked himself as he turned around. When he turned around, a different boy kicked him and knocked him onto the floor._

"_See you later, Scary Gary." The boys said as they waddled off and laughed. _

_The rest of the penguins in the hallway began staring at Gary as Gary tried to escape all the eyes that were watching him. This is what caused Gary to fear crowds and tight spaces. Soon the school day was over and he got onto his bus, on his way to the bus, he noticed the group of boys that bullied him earlier._

"_Aw, look! Scary Gary looks scared!" said the first boy._

"_Yeah, he does look scared! So Scary Gary's name really is Scaredy Gary!" The boys said laughing._

_The rest of the bus began laughing with them. Gary felt humiliated, the bus driver kicked the boys off the bus, but now no one wanted to sit next to Gary. So he just stood on the bus while he got paper balls and books thrown at him. He was the smallest kid there and no one treated him with respect at all. _

_When he got off the bus, there were a group of penguins in his neighborhood that had just moved there. Gary didn't feel like introducing himself so he ignored the boys, unfortunately those were the same boys that bullied him that same day. They had followed him home. They began crowding around Gary again, knowing about his claustrophobia. Gary couldn't shout for help because he felt all the walls close in on him and he felt trapped and unable to escape from the torment. He felt light-headed and nearly collapsed until he saw a girl in the corner of his eye. She was a purple penguin with a light purple suit on, which soon turned into a polar bear suit in the blink of an eye. She waddled over to the bullies dressed as a polar bear and began to roar. The boys turned around and saw the bear so they ran the opposite way._

_Gary looked up and was relieved to see all the bullies gone. The girl took off her costume and helped him up. _

"_Are you ok?" she asked_

_Gary nodded in response afraid to let out another word._

"_I'm sorry that happened to you, my name is Dot." She said extending her flipper._

_Gary extended his and shook her flipper. They both waddled home together as they (mostly she) talked until they reached their house._

"_Well, I have to go. Nice meeting you, Gary. Bye." She waved and waddled inside her house._

_Gary waddled home smiling; he just met his first friend._

* * *

(Flashback over)

Gary woke up and rubbed his head.

"What an odd yet familiar dream." He said standing up. "And what an odd yet familiar island."

* * *

_**What an oddly long chapter! I had trouble with Gary's backstory. I didn't mean to make them connect but it seems that that's what the flashbacks ended up doing. So you know whose backstory is next. Give me some ideas for theirs. **_


	4. Dot

_**Hey everyone, sorry about the late update, I just have 9/11 on my mind right now and it's just been rough. But I'm ready to continue updating. Glad to see you're on the cliff, if only I had a rope! Sorry, you'll have to stay up there.**_

_**Goody50: It's alright, and don't remind Gary of his past, it depresses him.**_

_**Cuddles140: Good idea, I'll try to see where I could fit that.**_

_**Zanerexn41: Don't ask.**_

_**Lolumroller: Lol, he could try!**_

_**Guest: Done with what?**_

_**DriftedDaisy: YOU MEAN MY GARY BEAR!**_

* * *

Now at this time of day, lots of debris was floating on the surface. A lot of titanium pallets for anyone to float on, and even a few small wooden racks or small pieces of driftwood. But there was no one on any of the driftwood pallets or the titanium pallets. All of them were empty. Instead you only hear the splashing and gasping of a penguin swimming nearby. Dot, to be exact was indeed that penguin. She had on her fish costume and was swimming pretty rapidly.

"Almost…..there…." she said taking small short breaths with every stroke. Soon she could no longer swim.

"What?! I could've sworn I saw something in the distance." She groaned as she floated on the surface. Her stomach began to growl. "Oh, I'm so hungry. Why didn't I have anything to eat before drowning!?" she said to herself. (Wow, Dot.)

Dot was tired after swimming for what seemed like hours she began floating in the water. "I'm too tired to continue, I'll just rest here for a while. I wonder what Gary did to get out of this thing." She chuckled.

* * *

_(Continuation of last flashback)_

_It was close to Halloween and a little purple penguin watched eagerly as an older penguin began putting the final touches on a Halloween costume._

"_Is it done yet? Is it done yet? Is it done yet? Is it? Is it? Is it?" she shouted eagerly as she jumped up and down._

"_Calm down, Dottie," said the penguin's mother, "I'm almost done!" she stitched up one more hole and it was complete. She held up the costume to Dot and showed it to her. "So?" she asked as Dot examined the costume._

"_It's great!" she said hugging her mom. "I love it so much! Can I wear it now?!" she asked_

"_Well, I don't know if that's a good idea." Her mom said._

_Dot pouted. "Why not?"_

"_Because, do you want other penguins making fun of you because you're wearing your Halloween costume too early?" she asked_

_Dot refused to answer._

"_Well?" she asked impatiently._

_Dot sighed and rolled her eyes. "I guess you're right."_

_Her mom gave her a hug and a light peck. "I know I am, now go take your new costume and put it in the closet."_

_Dot nodded and waddled upstairs to her room. While she was in her room, she was curious with what her costume could do because she told her dad to hook it up with special equipment that an EPF agent, like her father, could have. So she took the costume out of her closet and was about to put it on until her mom burst into her room._

"_Dottie, I'm going to the store, please behave and remember to put that costume in your closet." She said closing the door._

_Dot nodded a response and listened closely for the sound of a door closing. Once she heard the door close, she put her costume on and looked at herself in the mirror. Her costume looked like a simple purple suit with a bunch of pockets in it as well as a little bowtie on it as well. _

"_It's so pretty." She said as she began patting the dress down for any special switches or buttons. The only thing she found on the dress was a tag on the side. With her curiosity intact, she tore the tag off and her white dress transformed her into a polar bear. Dot was amazed. "Woah! This costume is amazing! I look just like an EPF agent! And a polar bear." Then Dot stopped cheering. "But what am I supposed to do with an outfit that only turns into a polar bear?" she asked herself as she pulled off the tag and was prepared to take off the suit. Before fully taking it off, she saw a bunch of boy penguins crowding around what looked like a smaller penguin. Dot wanted to see more so she waddled out the door with her costume still on._

"_Aww look, Scary Gary looks scared." Said one of the bullies_

"_Well then maybe his real name is Scaredy Gary!" said another bully which caused all the others to laugh at that remark._

"_Oh no!" Dot thought. "I have to help him!" she said pulling the tag on her purple suit and transforming into a polar bear. "This polar bear certainly came in handy after all." she said to herself as she jumped into the crowd of boys and began to roar. The boys ran away from the "polar bear" and Gary looked up to see who it was. Dot turned back into her purple suit and extended her flipper._

"_Are you ok?" she asked_

_Gary nodded and nervously took her flipper so she could help him get to his feet._

"_My name is Dot, nice to meet you. I heard your name was Gary?"_

_Gary nodded._

"_That's a nice name." she said as she and Gary talked on the way home._

"_Well, it was nice talking to you." She said running home. "Bye!" she was greeted by her dad standing in the doorway._

"_Didn't your mom tell you not to wear that outside?" he asked her_

_Dot gave a nervous smile. "Oops." She said sheepishly._

_Her dad let out a small smile too. "Let's just get that back in your room before your mom finds out."_

"_Yeah!" Dot said as they waddled to her room._

"_Are you excited to start school tomorrow?" he asked_

"_It's a new school, I'm a little nervous." She admitted_

"_Don't worry about a thing; you're going to be a great secret agent so who cares what others think?" he reassured_

_Dot smiled. "You're right dad!"_

"_Good, now let's get you to bed." He said picking her up and taking her to her room._

_(I'm just going to continue the rest of her backstory here instead of flashing back.)_

_In the morning, Dot was excited to start school, so she brushed her teeth and took a nice clean shower and put on her best suit. Today would be a great day. She waddled downstairs where her mom made waffles. _

"_Those smell good!" she said sitting down._

"_They sure are." Said her dad with his mouth full of waffles_

_She giggled at him as her mom wiped his beak off with a napkin. "I thought I only had one child to take care of, not two."_

_Dot's dad frowned. "Waah, mommy's being mean to me!" he joked. The whole family shared a laugh at the joke. "It sounds like your bus is on its way, you better get going."_

"_Oh yeah!" Dot said jumping out of her seat. She hugged her mom and dad goodbye and waddled onto the bus, sitting in the first empty seat she saw. The whole bus ride went uneventful and they soon arrived at the school._

_She waddled over to her locker and began putting stuff in it. When she closed her locker, a group of girls waddled up to her._

"_Excuse me, sir?" giggled one of the girls._

_Dot turned around. _

"_Oh, my bad, I couldn't tell what gender you were with that suit on. Where'd you get it from? The all boy's clothing store?!" All the girls began to laugh._

_Dot glared at the girls and waddled away to her classroom, ignoring the hurtful comments. She sat in a seat and little did she know those same girls were in her class._

"_Hey Amber, be lucky you get to sit near a cute guy." Giggled the same girl who teased her first_

_Dot didn't even turn to face her._

"_Oops, my bad again! That's still the same old weirdo!" They all giggled some more._

_Throughout the whole day, Dot was teased because of how she dressed and was even shoved in a locker. She silently cried to herself in the locker then heard a banging from the locker beside hers. It was Gary._

"_G-gary?" She sniffed._

_Gary nodded. "Yeah, it's me."_

"_You're talking!" she gasped._

"_Yeah, I guess I am. I apologize for how those girls were treating you; it was not right at all." Gary said_

"_It's ok, it's not like you sent them." Both of them laughed at that remark. "Wait a minute, aren't you claustrophobic?"_

"_Well, yes, I am, but because of my abnormally small size, I'm able to fit into this locker without having a nervous breakdown." He said_

"_Oh, well that's cool, I guess." She said_

"_I guess so." Gary said_

_Throughout the rest of the school day/year those 2 spent most of those school years stuffed in a locker, but they didn't mind because they were all happy because they were all with each other. When it came to graduating, they were both relocated to Club Penguin where they ended up being separated but still remained lifelong friends before finding each other in the EPF and the PSA._

* * *

Dot woke up on an island and still feeling very feeble and weak. (Feeble means, well, weak and non-energized) "Wh-where am I?" she asked before collapsing onto the sand.

* * *

_**DONE! YAY! Ok, Dot just fainted and to most of you that's a bad thing I guess. But I know what a good thing is; you're all hanging from a cliff! That's my favorite part about this story. Anywho I have picture day tomorrow at school, so wish me luck. I hate picture day.**_


	5. Bellykid5

_**My apologies for the late chapter, the very late chapter. Things have been rough and I had no idea what to do. Then I decided that I'll update it on my birthday, which is today! Today is my birthday and I created a YouTube video of me singing a song about all my best friends. I'll upload another one tonight, because this video is just for my BEST friends, some of you aren't my BEST friends but you are my friends. Therefore, this new video I'm going to do will be dedicated to all of you!**_

_**Guest: I see...**_

_**Cuddles: Dot?**_

_**Goody50: It might look better than mine.**_

_**Lolumroller: Cool!**_

_**Zanerexn41: Right...**_

_**Brittney9100: No bullies at all?**_

_**DriftedDaisy: You know my response already...**_

_**Shy Girl: Thanks and no need to be shy. I'm pretty sure I don't bite.**_

* * *

Only one penguin remains in the dark ocean at this time of night. Bellykid5 to be exact. Agent B was standing on a random wooden plank because she couldn't swim and because It was the only thing she could find at that time of day. She put her flipper to her forehead so she could see better, even though it was night. "I love the dark," she said, "it's something about the dark that just puts me in a good mood." she stretched. "Though I have to admit, the only downside is how dark it is, I can't see where any sign of land is."

_I wish Gary would've at least kept a flashlight on the ship so it could float to the surface. _she thought. _What am I saying? I need to rest, I can't think when I'm tired, there's nothing else I can do at this time._

Agent B decided to lay on the wooden pallet and look up at the stars. "I'm glad there's no moon outside. I hate the moon." she said to herself. It took a while, but Agent B was finally able to close her eyes and go to sleep.

* * *

_(Flashback time)_

_A little purple penguin, a baby penguin. Older than a pookie but still a baby. This little baby looked all around her, fascinated with her surroundings. Though something was a little off about this baby. Her mom and dad were nowhere to be found and she was floating on a small boat all alone in the middle of the sea. It took the baby a long time to realize this, but she soon found out that she was all alone and began to cry. Too bad no one could hear her though. It was late, the sky had turned completely dark, and they say that a penguin's color can change depending on their surroundings and this penguin's color began getting darker by the minute. By sunrise she was a dark purple penguin, closer to black than purple but still purple. It was the 4th day that this penguin has been drifting along the shore all along and she had no idea where she was. Though a wandering brown penguin knew._

_There was a brown penguin who seemed to be pretty mature for his age was waddling along the shores of Club Penguin when he saw a dark purple penguin drifting alone on a small boat._

_"Well what is this?" he asked himself as the penguin got closer. He picked up the penguin. "Well hello there. What's your name?" _

_The little baby penguin just looked at him._

_"My name is Dancing Penguin. How old are you?"_

_She opened her beak to yawn then closed it again with her unchanging glare._

_"You look the same age as my daughter, you're probably 2. Here, I'll take you home."_

_Dancing Penguin took Baby Bellykid home. His igloo wasn't the cleanest but he's been lazy. In his igloo were blocks as well as some board games that seemed nearly impossible for a 2 year old to play with. _

_"Belle! Could you come here?" Dancing Penguin shouted._

_"Coming Father!" shouted another penguin who was aqua and had on pink pajamas with a yellow fish on the front. Her hair was in a long flowing bun and she looked like a happy penguin and pretty well-groomed for a 2 year old. _

"_Belle! Look who I have with me?" Dancing Penguin asked the little aqua girl with her dark brown hair in a long flowing bun._

"_Yes daddy?!" Belle said waddling up to her dad_

"_This is your new sister." Dancing Penguin said showing her to Belle._

"_What is her name?" Belle asked unimpressed_

"_Bellykid5, I found her on a boat at the beach." He said giving her the baby to hold._

_The little purple baby Bellykid looked at the unimpressed older child. There was a neat sparkle in her eye._

"_I don't like her." Belle said giving her back to her dad and pouting._

"_Why don't you like her?" he said waddling over to comfort his daughter._

"_I just don't. She looks stupid. I don't have a good feeling about her." Belle said_

"_Well, I thought you were lonely so I brought her home, what do you want me to do with her?" Dancing Penguin asked._

_The 2 year old thought for a while and then grinned evilly._

"_Make her suffer!" she said grinning at Dancing Penguin._

_A look of horror flashed upon Baby Bellykid's face. She did not want to know what they had in store for her._

_"What should we do first?" Dancing Penguin asked matching Belle's evil grin._

_"Perhaps we should force her to clean this house! It's filthy!" Belle said snatching Baby Bellykid from Dancing Penguin._

_Baby Bellykid began to cry and Belle glared at her with a look of disgust. She slapped the baby. "Shut up!" she shouted. The baby still cried, Belle ended up hitting her harder. "Shut up or I'll throw you!" Belle threatened. At that moment, Bellykid was quiet. She sniffled a bit and wiped the tears from her eyes. "That's better. NOW CLEAN!" she shouted as she roughly placed Bellykid on the ground. Bellykid was only 2 so she couldn't walk very well but she soon caught on after working for 2 months. One day, when she was 3, she was cleaning and began staring outside the window. She usually got bored and loved to daydream. Dancing Penguin waddled into the room holding Belle. _

_"What is this?!" he shouted angrily_

_Bellykid didn't answer, she was still staring out the window._

_"Answer me!" _

_She still didn't answer; she was in her own little world._

_Belle jumped out of her father's flippers and slapped Bellykid. "ANSWER HIM!" she shouted angrily._

_This time Bellykid paid attention and was minutes away from shedding tears._

_"Don't you start!" Belle warned._

_Bellykid held back her tears. "I-I'm sowwy..." she still couldn't talk well, being only 3._

_Belle let out a laugh. "'Sowwy'? You're 'sowwy'? Oh my goodness! How old are you? 1?!" she taunted._

_Dancing Penguin on the other flipper was curious as to why Bellykid wasn't as developed as her sister. He took her to the doctor later on that day._

_"What happened daddy?" Belle asked_

_"She has a learning disability." he said in disgust._

_Belle twitched. "Learning disability?" she repeated with a snarl. From that day forth, Belle could no longer live with her sister. She stayed another year longer and then left, leaving a note to her disappearance._

_Dancing Penguin became more and more detached after the loss of his favorite daughter. Every time something reminded him of Belle, he'd beat Bellykid often. Soon he left Bellykid when she was around 7 years old. Leaving her to care for herself. _

_Bellykid caught on soon and was able to get a job at 10 and adopted some puffles by the time she was 14. She joined the PSA and soon the EPF despite numerous emotional breakdowns and her mood flip being activated once she began working at the PSA. No matter how good things would get from here on out, she was left emotionally scarred and her color being permanently black after multiple bruises and wounds. (More of this info is available on the Wiki)_

* * *

Bellykid bolted up after a nightmare. "Oh my... what time is it? Oh wait, I don't have a watch." she stood up and looked around. "This is a strange island." she explored for a bit longer until she found something. "Wha-is that...Rookie?!"

* * *

_**That's the end of this chapter! Wow that took a while, but I'm glad I was able to update it. I hope you all enjoyed insight on how I came to be. And did I just spot Rookie!? Oh my...**_


End file.
